Disgraced Invaders
by BrYtt BRatt
Summary: Formerly titled Frisbee Frenzy, now in prose format. When extraterrestrials come to enslave Earth, it's up to the Rowdyruff Boys to save the day...without even knowing it!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls

"Disgraced Invaders"

A PPG, uh, I mean RRB fanfic by BrYtt BRatt

Note: I took this story down before it could be removed for being in script format. So I just tweaked this fic into prose form and reposted it since I like it. I also made a few slight changes, but they're not important.

....................................

...In Outer Space...

A saucer-shaped spaceship sped silently through the solar system. The ship was being navigated by three strange creatures known as aliens. Each had one eye on its small head, a frog-like mouth, and three very long, thin fingers on each of its four hands.

The aliens were busy at work on their computers. They each had a nametag on their chests, which had their names in their native languages. Their names were Kalor, Dappya, and Pungoo.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that planet!" Dappya exclaimed excitedly.

He quickly pushed a button. The ship deployed a gun that fired a blue laser beam at the planet, blowing it into smithereens!

KA-BOOM!!

"Whoo hoo! Bull's-eye!"

"What were you thinking?!" shouted Kalor. "There could have been living organisms on that planet!

"Well, they ain't living no more! Ha ha!" Dappya cackled.

Kalor was still fuming. "You could have just wiped out an entire species! Hey, are you listening to me?!"

"Chill, you two," Pungoo interrupted. "Don't forget about our mission: to visit and explore this planet called Earth."

Dappya yawned. "Yeah, yeah. Why don't we just blow that wet asteroid into dust?"

"Sheesh. Dappya, what's with your fascination in explosions?" said Pungoo. "You will NOT blow up the planet! And that's an order!"

"Let's capture some specimens for studying," Kalor suggested. "I heard that there is some intelligent life on Earth."

Pungoo sighed. "Let's make a compromise. We'll go down to Earth and catch one of its creatures for an experiment. If it proves to be intelligent enough, we'll capture the entire population." Under his breath, he muttered,  
they could make great slaves..." "THEN we'll blow up the planet!" he said loudly.

Dappya cheered and Kalor nodded. "Works for me."

"Heh heh heh..." Dappya snickered evilly. "Our giant ship will make every Earthling go limp.

"Limp at the knees, you mean," Pungoo commented. As the two laughed maliciously, Kalor thought, "Am I the only sane one here?"

The giant ship passed through the asteroid field and approached Earth. To be more precise, the city of Townsville.

...Meanwhile in Townsville...

In an empty field, the Rowdyruff Boys were playing with a (stolen) red rubber ball. Their audience was a soccer team and their coach, all tied up and gagged.

The boys were moving around at lightning speed, throwing and kicking the ball to each other with incredible force. Brick bumped the ball with his chest over to Butch. Butch crouched down to hit the ball with his head.

"BUTCH, NO!!" Brick yelled.

But it was too late.

POP! HISSSSSSSS...

The ball deflated and hung on Butch's spikes, which had punctured at least two holes in the rubber.

"Aww, man! Not again!"

"Hey guys, I know something we can use that won't pop!" Boomer said.

Boomer reached into a bag and pulled out a silver Frisbee. He then threw it over to his brothers.

"Heads up!"

Boomer seemed to have thrown the Frisbee too hard and too high, because it went zooming up into the sky. Brick and Butch looked at Boomer, and he hung his head.

"Okay, okay...I'll go get it," Boomer said as he flew off.

...Up in the sky, in the aliens' giant ship...

Kalor looked at the computer. "The radars detect an unidentified flying object heading straight for us! Impact will be in three, tw-"

Suddenly the giant computer screen showed an enormous silver mass coming right at them at an amazing velocity!

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

CRASH!!

The colossal silver UFO happened to be the Rowdyruff Boys' Frisbee. And the "giant ship" turned out to be totally identical to the Frisbee! (actual size too!)

Both UFOs plummeted down from the stratosphere. From inside the ship, you could hear Pungoo yelling, "MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

A strong wind suddenly picked up and blew away the Frisbee. The ship (which was heavier than plastic) continued to drop down to Earth. When the aliens thought it was the end, they surprisingly had a soft landing...into Boomer's hands.

"Here it is," he said.

...Inside the ship...

Kalor was mesmerized to see Boomer on the screen. "It...it's an earthling! A real live earthling! It's huge!"

"Eww, gross!" Dappya exclaimed.

"What's it doing?" Pungoo wondered. "Could it be that it wants to help us?"

"Sure looks like it," Kalor replied. "You still want to enslave these critters?"

...Outside the ship...

"Heads up!"

Boomer threw the ship like a Frisbee at his brothers. It spun madly as it whizzed toward Brick. And from inside, the poor aliens were screaming their heads off. Brick caught the ship and flung it over to Butch. It flew over his head, so he jumped up 20 feet in the air and caught it.

...Inside the ship...

"Ugghh...I think I'm going to be sick..." muttered Kalor.

Pungoo was also dizzy, but quickly snapped out of it. "We can't let these primitive Earthlings get the best of us! Dappya, tranquilize one! Shrink it and bring it into the ship for study."

"Yes, sir!" Dappya said.

The ship had landed on the ground, so it was no longer spinning. A tiny needle poked out of the ship like a missile and aimed for Boomer. But suddenly Brick stepped in front of him to pick up the ship. The gun fired and the needle went into Brick's hand. But the needle was so tiny that Brick didn't even see or feel it.

Pungoo slapped his forehead. "Oh fine. Then we'll just have to take this one. Activate shrink ray!"

Brick picked up the ship and was about to throw it to Boomer, so it was pointed to Boomer. For such a tiny amount, the tranquilizer must have been pretty powerful because Brick yawned loudly when the shrink ray fired. Boomer was shrunk to the size of a mosquito and sucked into the Frisbee!

...Inside the ship...

Boomer was tied up by some strange alien rope that resembled purple slime. He was blindfolded by a sort of cloth that looked like chain mail. Because of that, Boomer couldn't move or use his lasers.

"Hey! What's going on?! Lemme go!" Boomer yelled.

"Yuck! What disgusting sounds it makes!" Dappya grimaced. "And look at the size of its head!"

"With a head that size, it must have a large brain and be very intelligent." Kalor assumed. "I shall X-ray its head and take a look at its brain."

Kalor took out some strange black paper and pressed it on the top of Boomer's head for a few seconds. Then he dunked the paper into a container of liquid, much like developing a photo. When he stopped dunking and looked at the paper, it showed Boomer's brain, which was the size of a walnut compared to the rest of his head!

"Hmmm...Not quite what I was expecting."

Boomer began to struggle with his incredibly tough bindings.

"Let...me...OUT!!"

Boomer broke free of his bounds, sending pieces of the rope flying everywhere.

"Aaah!! It's uncontainable!" screamed Dappya.

"Security ray guns, activate!" Pungoo ordered.

Guns popped out everywhere and shot laser beams at Boomer. Boomer took off his blindfold and formed his special bat. He swung and struck the lasers right back at the guns! The aliens scrambled in a screaming panic as whatever the lasers hit blew up!

As a last resort, Pungoo hollered, "Computer, release that thing and erase its memory!"

...Outside...

Brick was holding the "Frisbee" swaying groggily from side to side. "Okay Busch..." he slurred. "Reddy? Catsch!"

As soon as Brick threw the ship, he collapsed onto the grass unconscious and snoring loudly. But before Butch could catch the ship, there was a bright flash of light and Boomer was spat out onto the ground in front of Butch, now back to his normal size.

"What the--?"

Boomer was even more bewildered than Butch. "Hmm? What happened?"

Butch noticed the Frisbee flying away by itself and chased after it. When he got into the atmosphere, he seemed to have lost it in the clouds. Suddenly, the wind blew the original Frisbee into his face. Butch held it in his hands.

"Hmm...is it me, or did this thing suddenly get lighter?" he wondered. "Weird..."

Butch floated back down to his brothers holding the Frisbee.

"Hey guys," said Butch. "I think THIS was our Frisbee. But then, just what was that other one?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Boomer asked. "Who am I, anyway?"

"Zzzzzzzz..." Brick snored.

...Up in the sky...

The ship wobbled and rocked as it struggled to gain altitude, making little sputtering and popping noises. Inside the ship...

Dappya was crying like a baby. "Waaah!! I wanna go home! I want my Mommeeee!!!"

Kalor was quivering as he maneuvered the ship. "Earthlings...what titans they are!

But Pungoo seemed to be the most terrified of all. "Let's just hope...they never come after us!"

And so the day was saved, thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys!

...The End...

A/N: You probably read this before, so I'm not expecting you to review. But if you choose to anyway, that would be great!


End file.
